Estranho Amor
by Mikky
Summary: [Completa Oneshot]Amor... Uma palavra tão simples e tão ampla... Ele se acreditava não capaz de amar, e, no entanto, descobriu e entendeu o que verdadeiramente significa esse tal estranho 'amor'. Oneshot, InuKag


**Disclaimer: **Precisa mesmo? Ahn, já cansei disso... Inuyasha e cia ltda não são meus... Só os empresto da Takahashi-sama de vez em quando, né...

* * *

Esta fic é pra Bella, o presente de amigo secreto superhiperultramega atrasado... Espero que valha a pena._

* * *

Amor... Uma palavra tão simples e tão ampla... Ele se acreditava não capaz de amar, e, no entanto, descobriu e entendeu o que verdadeiramente significa esse tal estranho 'amor'. Oneshot, InuKag_**

* * *

Estranho Amor**

**Por Mikk¥®**

Uma palavra tão simples e tão ampla... Ele se acreditava não capaz de amar, e, no entanto, descobriu e entendeu o que verdadeiramente significa esse tal estranho 'amor'.

Primeiro sua mãe, mas amor de mãe é amor de mãe... Então veio Kikyou. Parecia amor... parecia. Pelo que havia ouvido, pelo que havia entendido. E com a aparição de Naraku, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse da existência, conheceu mais dor. E a dor da traição.

Kagome devagar entrou em sua vida. E ele realmente entendeu o que é amor.

Inuyasha olhava com carinho a garota que repousava a seu lado. Quanto tempo ele ficou em dúvida? Quanto tempo ele sentia e fingia não sentir? Ele não queria mais pensar nisso. A única coisa que queria era ter certeza que não estava sonhando, pois desde que percebeu e entendeu sonhara acordado com uma situação como essas...

Ele bem que tentou falar com ela. Tentou dizer, como ela lhe havia dito antes, que não importava o que acontecesse, que ele também queria ficar ao lado dela... Entretanto, muito mais de uma vez, ele se engasgava com as palavras e só dizia coisas que a faziam ficar nervosa e das duas uma: ou ela dizia aquela maldita palavra e o fazia comer poeira e ficar com tudo dolorido, ou ela fugia para a casa dela, num estado que ele odiava. Chorando.

Então ele ia atrás, e ficava horas no telhado do quarto dela só escutando os soluços e sentindo o cheiro das lágrimas.

Kagome. Quanto aprendeu com ela. Inuyasha passou de leve a mão nos cabelos macios de da morena ao seu lado. Ele realmente teria poupado muito sofrimento da miko se soubesse explicar o porquê ele fazia tudo o que fazia... as palavras duras, as críticas incisivas... Tudo para impedir que ela tivesse o mesmo destino que Kikyou. Tudo para evitar que ela se apegasse demais a ele... Tudo para evitar uma tristeza muito grande caso ele se fosse na grande batalha contra o Naraku.

A Grande batalha afinal chegara... O fatídico dia da batalha final. Armas em punho, coragem e determinação. Seu grupo de amigos enfrentou a poderosa entidade chamada Naraku. Saíram desta batalha diferentes. Cortes, lacerações, ossos quebrados e uma jóia purificada. Naraku encontrou seu fim. Inuyasha protegera seu bem mais precioso, e finalmente deu o merecido descanso à desafortunada sacerdotisa.

Dias de recuperação, sem passagens pelo tempo, pelo simples fato da permanência e da imobilidade de uns (e da impaciência) de outros. Como era esperado, o primeiro a se recuperar e estar em pé fora o hanyou. A última foi Kagome... não que estivesse ferida mortalmente, pois se assim houvesse acontecido, Inuyasha já a teria levado para o tempo dela. As feridas de Kagome eram de cunho mágico (espirituais diriam outros) e qual lugar melhor para cur�-las do que uma era onde a magia era mais eficiente que a medicina.

Inuyasha não deixou o lado da garota desacordada. Nem por um único instante. Comia o que vinham lhe trazer, ia ao banheiro duas vezes ao dia e não dormia. Ele somente não perdeu as estribeiras, pois escutava a pulsação e a respiração da garota, fortes e constantes. Para aqueles que não sabiam o que havia acontecido (ou o que estava acontecendo) a

garota do futuro parecia tranqüilamente dormir.

Assim que ela abriu os olhos, o coração de Inuyasha se aquietou e ele fez o que não fazia em dias por estar zelando de sua Kagome. Dormiu.

Por um dia inteiro ele dormiu e talvez esse fora o seu pior (outros diriam que não) erro.

Recebera a notícia de que Kagome havia voltado para sua própria era para pegar alguns mantimentos e roupas. De um pulo, quase voou (só não o fez, pois não tinha asas) em direção do poço que fazia a conexão entremundos e nele pulou.

Porém a magia não funcionou.

Frustrado e impaciente, o garoto meio youkai repetiu o processo de entrar e sair do poço inúmeras vezes, por diversos dias seguidos, sem infelizmente ter um único sucesso.

Seu grande amor partira para sempre, sem ao menos ouvir de sua boca o quanto ele a amava. Seu coração pareceu esmigalhar e a depressão tomou conta do antes irrequieto rapaz.

Foram dias sentado ao lado de fora do poço olhando o nada. Dias após noites derramando um precioso líquido salgado dos olhos... Líquido esse que raramente caiam dos olhos dourados do inu-hanyou, derramando lágrimas, coisa que ele jamais havia feito com tanta profusão.

Acordou depois na cabana de Kaede totalmente desorientado. O amigo monge explicou que o encontrara desmaiado perto do poço, logo depois que havia voltado da viagem até a antiga vila de Sango, para prestar as últimas homenagens ao pequeno Kohaku. Estranhamente calmo, principalmente porque não lhe restavam forças para mais nada, Inuyasha vagarosamente se sentou e ouviu as palavras da velha amiga Kaede lhe dizendo que havia pouco mais de um mês que ele houvera ficado ali, perto do poço, sem mover um músculo sequer, muito menos comer.

Ele não acreditava a princípio... Mais de um mês... Teve vontade de morrer... Teve vontade de se jogar num precipício e sumir... Nada mais importava... nada...

Foram as palavras do pequeno Shippou que o fizeram cair em si. Um leve brilho nos dourados olhos do meio cão começou a se tornar cada vez mais forte. A anterior expressão resoluta aos poucos foi se tornando na costumeira expressão de persistência. Ele a veria novamente. Só teria que ter paciência.

E paciência foi o que ele mais teve.

Invernos e verões se intercalaram, um atrás do outro. Inuyasha nem contava mais. Apenas vivia com a certeza de reencontr�-la. Conheceu lugares, viu a família de Miroku e Sango se desenvolver ano após ano. Viu Shippou crescer e formar sua própria família de meio-youkais. Passou por muitos países, aprendeu diversas culturas. Fez as pazes com o meio-irmão e conheceu os sobrinhos e a sobrinha, e esperou pacientemente pelo primeiro dia que pudesse vê-la.

Viu de longe quando a mãe e o pai de Kagome entrarem com um bebê recém-nascido no Templo. Viu a meiga Kagome crescer, e aos poucos se tornar a mulher maravilhosa que é... Não saiu um dia sequer um dia de perto, evitando que youkais fossem atrás dela por causa da jóia.

Sorriu e chorou ao mesmo tempo quando viu o preguiçoso gato Buyô entrando no hokora do poço. Mais três anos. Só mais três anos e a espera acabaria... e ele finalmente poderia dizer tudo o que havia ficado para dizer.

Num piscar de olhos, três anos se foram. E ele, no dia certo, o dia que ficara gravado em sua memória para sempre, pacientemente (com a paciência suficiente para os padrões de Inuyasha) esperou a garota fora do hokora, em frente as portas de madeira laqueada que deslizavam.

Seu coração palpitava de emoção; a mão suava frio, mas, desta vez ele não diria palavras sem sentido. Não diria besteiras ou a provocaria. Diria tudo o que esteve guardado durante anos... tudo o que ficou engasgado no momento em que o poço se fechou para ele. E, se as palavras faltassem, ele usaria seu último recurso...

* * *

Ouviu a leve pancada ao fundo do poço que lhe indicava aquilo que o cheiro já o dizia há algum tempo. Ela havia chegado.

"Droga! Esqueci a bolsa..."

Ouviu-a dizer num tom baixo e murmurante abafado pelas camadas de madeira que os separavam. Ele não tinha a certeza de que ela havia tentado voltar, embora soubesse que ela sem pestanejar o teria feito, tantas vezes quanto ele... senão mais. Xingou baixinho entredentes. Ele não queria sentir o cheiro de lágrimas... não o dela, não de novo, não num dia como esse... Era um dia tão feliz...

Andou alguns passos em direção a porta laqueada do hokora, e refreou-se ao lembrar do aviso do irmão, que lhe repetiu mais de uma vez que o tempo não era algo que poderia se brincar e que para evitar algum desastre, ele deveria esperar que ela saísse do poço e do pequenino santuário que o protegia antes de finalmente reencontr�-la. Refez os passos que havia dado para trás, e com o coração mais apertado que sentira em séculos, sentira o cheiro das lágrimas se infiltrando contra sua vontade pelo seu nariz. Ouvira, infelizmente, o abafado murmúrio dos soluços e do choro de Kagome, e dentre eles distinguiu algumas palavras.

"Não! Não quero... Eu quero voltar... me deixe voltar! Quero ficar com ele, quero ficar com ele! Me deixe voltar... Eu o amo... Eu amo Inuyasha! Eu quero o meu Inuyasha!"

Perdeu todo o controle e a cabeça ao sentir o ácrido cheiro de ferro assolar suas narinas, o ácrido cheiro de sangue. _Não_, pensou. _Não posso deix�-la assim!_

Descontrolado e assustadoramente preocupado irrompeu pé ante pé, como um raio, em direção ao hokora à sua frente e violentamente empurrou a porta laqueada antes de cuidadosamente entrar no poço, e vê-la agachada, com os punhos molhados pelo líquido carmesim de tanto bater no fundo inerte de terra do antigo portão entremundos.

Ele agachou e a abraçou, envolvendo na completamente com os fortes braços, e pôs se a acalm�-la, antes que o estrago fosse maior.

"Shh... Shhh..." dizia baixinho no ouvido da desesperada garota "Calma, Kagome, calma... Estou aqui... shhh... eu... eu... tam..." Não conseguia terminar... Quinhentos anos de prática, quinhentos anos ensaiando esse dia e parecia que nada havia adiantado.

"Inu...ya...sha... Como? Você... O... poço..."

"Shh... depois as respostas para as perguntas".

Então ele falou da única forma que sabia que ele não gaguejaria e puxou o rosto fino e delicado de Kagome para junto ao seu, descendo com leveza os seus lábios nos lábios dela.

Ainda de olhos abertos, Inuyasha viu o olhar dela de susto ser tomado por outro de plena paixão, antes que se fechassem e ela se entregasse a seu beijo. Com suavidade, ele a beijou como nunca havia beijado outra mulher. Cheio de amor, saudade, paixão... cheio do enebriante aroma dela a se misturar com o seu.

Afastou-se de leve um pouco e de leve disse:

"Vamos entrar... Não quero sentir mais o cheiro de seu sangue, nem de suas lágrimas... Nunca mais, Kagome... Quero ouvir o seu riso, quero sentir o seu cheiro, quero ser parte de você, quero me perder em você Kagome..."

"Inu, eu..."

Silenciou-a com um pequeno gesto e completou antes que sua coragem se esvaísse.

"Eu te amo"

* * *

Inuyasha se ajeita na cama de casal e puxa a dorminhoca companheira para si, abraçando-a com ternura, e afagando os cabelos tenramente.

Agora ele entendia.

Esse tal estranho amor.

* * *

Bellinha,

Espero que você goste. Ficou extremamente diferenre do outro que eu havia escrito em Brasília (em perdi as malditas das folhas), total e absurdamente diferente.

Espero que me perdoe o chavão báááásico e pra lá de batido, mas não quis deixar passar... Uma vez que a musa ataca, a única coisa que posso fazer é escrever..

BB

Mikk¥®

* * *


End file.
